Majestic (Book one) please leave review
by Abby Haslam
Summary: so this is a story that I wrote... would love if you guys would leave review and tips!


**Chapter One**

_Lauren_

I have done this a million times before, but now it seems to be a new experience each time I do it. I crouch on top of an four story building. The cool breeze brushes against my face, blowing back loose strands of my hair that fall from my high pony tail. I look down below me, for I see multiple street officers walking around each corner laughing loudly when one of them cracks a joke or something,i dont know, but I am not close enough to hear. I look up ignoring the bursts of laughter that echo below me. The sky is black with a thin sheet of grey clouds making the color a dark grey. I can't see anything. There is no moon tonight so i am left in the darkness. My black jacket blends in with the darkness , same with my leggings and combat boots. They can't see me I say to calm myself down. I pull out a v shaped bar and run my fingers over the cold metal, and toss it over a thick wire that hangs above me . I look across the street. On the other side of this wire there is food, there is food. I haven't eaten anything since last night but now it seems to be around midnight , so technically I haven't eaten since yesterday. I can't complain though most people in Tulsa die either of disease or starvation and I'm probably one of the healthiest people in Tulsa, but I'm too selfish to share anthing, it has seems to become an issue when it comes to making allies... what can i do about that. I push all of my thoughts aside , and give the bar a good tug just to make sure it is safe. I glance below me to make sure there is no officers around. None. Great. I jump off the building. The wind becomes fast and pushes against my pale skin and whips my brown hair back. The market is only a few yards away now and i am about 20 feet from ground level. My hands are weak now and begin to burn from my grip on the metal bar. I am almost there, just a little longer. I swing my body forward , and land hard on the flat concrete roof. I am not sure if i made to much noise, but no one seems to notice. I smile at my success once again. I grab the metal bar and tuck it inside my jacket. There is a small latch on the roof which is locked again I broke in this place two days ago, but they never found out it was me they never seem to with anything and this proves that I am a threat. I cover my mouth and laugh. I have won against officers! Full grown men and women can't beat a sixteen year old how sad. I grab a small pair of wire cutters from my back pocket and cut the chains around the lock ,and then pick the lock with a bobby pin that held up my bangs. I'm in. I swing the door open and land on the floor of the bakery. Tulsa is too poor of a town to have any security around anything except the officers' headquarters. The bakery is small but could feed up to 25 people for a week with all of this food. I pull off my pack and plant it down in front of me and open up the back pocket. I pull out two empty plastic water bottles. A light layer of dirt surrounds the bottom of one bottle and coats the side of the other one, but I don't care as long as the inside is clean. I walk towards multiple plastic rolling shelves that hold up to 10 loaves of bread on one shelf and on the one behind it holds muffins. I take a loaf of bread and stash it in my bag and hurry to the next section and grab a few muffins. I am not sure if it is blueberry or chocolate chip because they both look the same in the dark. I walk over towards the sink and fill the two bottles with water. All I have to do is screw the top on and get out of here unnoticed. I zip up my bag and pull one of the shelves with me towards the open door to the door on the roof I step carefully on the bottom shelf and reach for the door, but I am not high enough. I let out a muffled groan and step up one more shelf. It shakes and I reach for the door and steady myself. I pull myself upward with all of my strength, once I have half of body on the roof I pull my leg up and stand up. I jump down and run to an alleyway down the street dodging officers and I drift off in to a light sleep.


End file.
